Teen Titans Music Music Meme
by LatinaViking88
Summary: Some short Teen Titans stories using music! These are my first stories ever. Canon couples according to the TV show.


Author Note: This is my first thing ever on Fanfiction. All criticisms are accepted but nothing too harsh please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any of the songs. They're owned by DC comics and the respective artists.

**DA Music Meme For Writers**

**1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.**

**2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.**

**3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.**

**4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.**

1. Heartless-Kayne West

He knew that rumors about them would get around. "He fell for her." "She was such a bitch to him." "Did he really cheat on her?" "She left him for another guy." He was sick of hearing everything. But he also didn't want to correct them. That relationship had hardened his heart and he didn't really care what the others thought. He let everything continue because the truth still churned his guts. After fighting villains and pouring their hearts out to each other she left him. For an older man who had tried to kill him before. So maybe Terra had been heartless after all.

2. Short Skirt, Long Jacket-Cake

Kid Flash was making a list of all the things he wanted in a woman. Smart, good fashion sense, hot, athletic. Mainly, he really wanted someone who could keep up with him mentally because he sure couldn't hope for someone who could keep up with him physically. Then he met her. She was very smart, looked cute in her purple and black dress, was a really good gymnast and she could verbally spar with him. Jinx.

3. To The Moon and Back-Savage Garden

"Ugh why is Raven so closed off?" Beast Boy growled to himself, standing in the middle of his messy room staring in the mirror. "I mean I wish she could just open up to someone, even if it wasn't me…" All of a sudden, there was a knocking on his door. He yelped and went to answer it. There stood the empath in question, bundled up in her cloak. "Hey," he said, leaning on the door frame. "What's up?" Raven cleared her throat and said "I'm going to the roof. Wanna join me?" Dumbstruck, Beast Boy followed her up without saying anything. When they got up there, Raven turned around and stared at Beast Boy. "Sorry," she said, sinking on the ledge. "Why?" Beast Boy said, joining her on the ledge. "I'm…difficult to be around sometimes. I've been so closed off from everything since my father came and it's been hard to talk to anyone. I know you've tried to get me to open up in your own…special way and I just want to say sorry and thank you. Thank you so much for giving me no excuses to stay in my room." She got up and he followed suit. "Well, that's all for tonight. Just give me some time." She then stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

4. Stupid Girls-Pink

"Starfire, why did you insist on wanting to go to the mall today?" Raven asked, exasperated. Starfire turned to the purple empath, a look of ecstasy on her face. "Because Friend Raven, I want to get some of the makeup for the eyes for my date with Robin tonight! We are going somewhere fancy." And with that, Starfire was off to the makeup counters to ask for some silver eye shadow. Raven rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. Starfire sometimes came off as ditzy but considering it took Starfire and Robin 3 years to start dating; Raven wasn't going to say anything to destroy her happiness. Although the 13 year olds who were debating what bra would make their non existent cleavage look better in the nearby tween section was enough to try her patience. Raven was very glad that she never fit into this scene and couldn't wait for this shopping trip to be over.

5. Somewhere Over the Rainbow-Judy Garland

Terra was gliding over the robots as she surveyed the destruction over the city. She knew this should have made her happy but instead she felt trapped. Trapped in the ghost town with gray skies and no people. It got terribly lonely and she had no one to blame but herself. She sighed and looked up to the heavens and saw some crows flying away from the metal army, away to somewhere green and alive. Terra smiled, having been reminded of a movie she loved as a kid and said in a quiet voice "If happy little blue birds fly over the rainbow, why oh why can't I?"

6. Good Morning Baltimore-Hairspray

"Oh friend Robin, I am glad you can watch this with me!" Starfire said happily, floating over to the TV and putting in a DVD of Hairspray. Robin cringed. As soon as Starfire announced that she wanted to see this movie, the other 3 Titans mysteriously made emergency plans. Since Robin was slow on the uptake, he was forced to sit through the movie with the giddy Tamerianian. Robin settled himself down on the couch and as soon as Starfire sat down next to him, she stared the movie. She had immediately fallen in love with the movie and was enthralled, laughing and singing. Without realizing it, Robin had also gotten caught up in the movie with her and was caught on video by the rest of the Titans singing at the top of his lungs.

7. Wanted Dead or Alive- Bon Jovi

After Trigon tried to take over Earth and the Teen Titans stopped him, Slade skipped town. He was a rather successful business man with enough connections to ensure that cops wouldn't be following him for all he did in Jump City. Since he got his flesh back, he looked like a dashing 50 year old man and easily got what he wanted at every town he drove to. He didn't stay in any town for too long, but he stayed long enough to break some middle age woman's heart and commit some white collar crime to expand his rather large bank accounts. Many times, he would see wanted posters bearing his masked face and saying the same thing "Slade: Wanted Dead or Alive"

8. Hot-Avril Lavinge

Bumblebee and the rest of Titans East had shown up at the original Titans Tower to help out with a recent surge of criminal activity. As soon as 'Bee saw Cyborg, it took all of her self control not to run up to him and slam him against the wall to do whatever she wanted. She couldn't figure out when exactly her feelings for the metal man had gotten as strong as this but she knew she had to act on it soon or risk losing focus during a battle. Trying to plan this around all the robberies and other crimes was going to be difficult but the hard headed girl wasn't going to back out of this. Her chance came one night when all the Titans decided to watch a movie. While trying to decide what snacks to bring back to the living room, Cyborg was ambushed by Bumblebee and they had a furious make out session on the counters (remember, it's dark 'cause of the movie so the other titans couldn't see them). Only when Robin asked impatiently where the snacks were did Cy and 'Bee break apart, both with huge grins on their faces.

9. Just Like A Pill-Pink

Raven was lying on the floor, barely able to move. She couldn't get over the fact that she was used like this. Melchior had only said those words to her to get what he wanted and never cared for her. She had changed her look for him, had laughed with him and had given him life and how did he repay her? He gave her room a sunroof and tried to hurt her friends, the people who truly cared for her who had been worried when she had started smiling. She let a snort of laughter ripple through her at that. It would be troubling if she was smiling. Beast Boy had come up to her room and cheered her up considerably later. She ended up playing Stank Ball with him and Cyborg. After the game, Raven went back and barely gave the trunk with his book in it a second glance.

10. Land of Confusion-Disturbed

The Teen Titans had seen the world fall to Slade, Trigon and then the Brotherhood of Evil. They fought every single kind of evil imaginable. Through ingenuity, strength and team work, they overcame everyone that threatened the citizens of Jump City and managed to receive the thanks of the mayor. They threw in a hand and helped rebuild the city that had been destroyed so many times and were always humble. One time when the teens were interviewed for a newspaper, the reporter asked why they kept on doing this, helping a city that seemed hell-bent on staying crime ridden. The titans all looked at each other and the leader, Robin simply stated "To make the world better for the future."


End file.
